Mon âme sœur, ma moitié
by Adam Park
Summary: Ecrite en 2005 : C'est une suite alternative de Belle erreur : Sakura doit rompre avec Brandon pour rester avec Lionel…
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le refus de Brandon 

Le lendemain, Lionel se réveilla mais ne put se redresser car Sakura avait la tête posée sur son torse. Doucement, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de sa copine qui se réveilla à son tour. Elle se redressa pour le regarder en face…

Lionel, en souriant tendrement : Bien dormi ?

Sakura, en rendant son sourire : Oui. Et toi ?

Lionel : Merveilleusement !

Ils s'embrassèrent puis ils se levèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Natasha, Dominique et Thomas étaient déjà levés et ils étaient en train de préparer à manger…

Thomas, en voyant Lionel : Qu'est ce qu'il fout là le morveux ?

Sakura, en écrasant un pied de son frère : De un, ce n'est pas un morveux et de deux, il s'appelle Lionel !

Natasha : Tu vas arrêter un peu Thomas ?

Thomas ne disait rien mais il remarqua que sa sœur n'avait plus la bague de fiançailles.

Thomas : Petit monstre, où est ta bague ?

Sakura : **chuis pas un petit monstre !** Quant à la bague, ça ne te regarde pas !

Dominique : Aurais-tu changé d'avis Sakura ?

Sakura : …

Natasha : Dépêchez-vous ! Vous allez être en retard pour le lycée !

Sakura : Oui maman !

Un peu plus tard, Sakura alla récupérer la boite en velours et ses affaires puis elle quitta la maison avec Lionel en passant chez lui pour qu'il récupère son cartable. Ils étaient à leur dernière année. Sakura devrait normalement épouser Brandon après le lycée. En arrivant au lycée Seijo, Sakura et Lionel allaient à leur place respective comme quand ils étaient en primaires. Brandon arriva et alla embrasser sa dulcinée mais Sakura ne lui offrit pas ses lèvres.

Brandon surpris : Qu'est ce que tu as Sakura ?

Sakura : J'ai à te parler en privé à la pause.

Brandon : Ok.

Il alla à sa place et les cours commencèrent. Pendant ce temps, chez les Gauthier, Natasha et Dominique discutèrent avec Thomas…

Natasha : Tu dois laisser vivre ta sœur ! Elle est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut !

Dominique : Et Lionel n'est pas si méchant que ça.

Thomas : Je sais mais Sakura va se marier avec celui que je déteste le plus !

Natasha : Tu nous fais le complexe du grand frère.

Dominique : Seule Sakura peut savoir qui elle aime vraiment.

Thomas : Au fond de moi, j'aurais préféré le chinois que ce gars-là !

Natasha : Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ?

Thomas : …

Au lycée Seijo, Sakura alla dans un coin pour discuter avec Brandon qui ne comprenait rien au comportement de sa fiancée…

Brandon : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu plus ?

Sakura : Je suis désolée mais…

Brandon : Mais ?

Sakura lui tendit la boite en velours que Brandon la récupéra. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit la bague qu'il lui avait offerte…

Brandon : Mais pourquoi ?

Sakura : Je ne peux pas t'épouser…

Brandon : Donne-moi la vraie raison !

Sakura : Je croyais t'aimer sincèrement mais je me suis trompée !

Brandon : Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber maintenant ! Je t'aime Sakura ! Tu n'as pas le droit de rompre nos fiançailles !

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui mais Sakura resta de marbre. Brandon essaya de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres mais la « Fleur de Cerisier » ne se laissa pas faire. Furieux, Brandon la gifla alors que Sakura tomba par terre en se tenant la joue.

Brandon : Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter maintenant ! Tu m'appartiens !

Sakura outrée : Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Brandon : Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu es à moi ! Alors tu vas remettre cette bague et on n'en parle plus !

Sakura furieuse : Je refuse !

Brandon, en lui rendant la bague de fiançailles : Alors attends-toi à une mauvaise surprise !

Sakura ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire Brandon et elle commença à avoir peur de celui qu'elle avait cru l'aimer. Elle récupéra la bague qu'elle remit dans sa boite de velours car elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de revenir avec celui qui venait de la frapper. Elle était naïve car elle croyait que Brandon ne frapperait jamais les filles et elle venait tout juste de découvrir sa véritable nature. Elle retrouva Lionel qui l'attendait…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Aie confiance ! 

Lionel remarqua la joue rougie de sa petite amie et s'en inquiéta. Sakura se jeta à son cou en pleurant et en tremblant de peur tandis que Lionel la serra contre lui…

Lionel : Sakura ? Dis-moi ce qu'il s'était passé… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer !

Sakura en pleurant : Pas… Pas main… Tenant…

Lionel soupira : Tu veux que je reste avec toi ce soir ?

Sakura : Oui…

Lionel : Ok.

Soudain, Tiffany arriva et vit la joue rougie de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'approcha pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé…

Tiffany : Sakura ? Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Lionel : Elle ne veut pas le dire pour le moment. Essaye de la comprendre…

Tiffany : Oui bien sûr.

Après les cours, Lionel raccompagna Sakura chez elle. Thomas ouvrit la porte au premier coup de sonnette. Il se retrouva face à Lionel et Sakura…

Thomas : Merci de la ramener morveux !

Lionel : Je ne partirai pas. J'ai promis de rester avec Sakura.

Thomas : Ce n'est pas la peine !

Sakura écrasa le pied de son grand frère puis elle entra dans la maison suivie de Lionel. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille puis ils s'assirent sur le lit. Lionel prit Sakura dans ses bras…

Lionel d'une voix douce : Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'était passé…

Sakura : … Je vais te dire ce qu'il s'était passé…

Flash back

Sakura était allé dans un coin pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes…

Brandon : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne m'embrasses-tu plus ?

Sakura : Je suis désolée mais…

Brandon : Mais ?

Sakura lui tendit la boite en velours que Brandon la récupéra. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit la bague qu'il lui avait offerte…

Brandon : Mais pourquoi ?

Sakura : Je ne peux pas t'épouser…

Brandon : Donne-moi la vraie raison !

Sakura : Je croyais t'aimer sincèrement mais je me suis trompée !

Brandon : Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber maintenant ! Je t'aime Sakura ! Tu n'as pas le droit de rompre nos fiançailles !

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui mais Sakura resta de marbre. Brandon essaya de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres mais la Fleur de Cerisier ne se laissa pas faire. Furieux, Brandon la gifla alors que Sakura tomba par terre en se tenant la joue.

Fin de flash back

Lionel furieux : **quoi ?! il a osé te faire ça ?!**

Sakura : Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout…

Lionel : Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

Sakura : Ben… Voilà…

Flash Back

Brandon : Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter maintenant ! Tu m'appartiens !

Sakura outrée : Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Brandon : Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu es à moi ! Alors tu vas remettre cette bague et on n'en parle plus !

Sakura furieuse : Je refuse !

Brandon, en lui rendant la bague de fiançailles : Alors attends-toi à une mauvaise surprise !

Fin de flash back

Sakura : J'ai peur Lionel ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivera… Et puis, je n'ai plus l'intention de revenir avec lui… Je croyais qu'il ne me frapperait jamais…

Lionel en resserrant son étreinte : Il faut en parler à ton frère, à tes parents et à Tiffany !

Sakura : Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Lionel : Sakura, il faut le dire au moins à ton frère et à tes parents. Ils m'aideront à te protéger ! C'est important et ce ne sont pas les paroles en l'air ! Un jour, il va vraiment te faire du mal, crois-moi ! Aie confiance en nous ! Je te protégerai !

Sakura capitula : D'accord… J'ai foi en toi, Lionel. Promets-moi que tu ne diras pas à Tiffany !

Lionel : C'est promis. Je t'aime Sakura.

Sakura : Je t'aime Lionel.

Un peu plus tard, Lionel et Sakura descendirent pour aller manger puis ils allèrent au salon en compagnie de Thomas, Natasha et Dominique…

Thomas : Que s'était-il passé pour que tu aies une marque rouge sur la joue, ma petite fleur ?

Sakura : …

Lionel : Brandon.

Thomas : Qu'est ce que tu dis morveux ?!

Lionel : C'est pas le moment de m'appeler comme ça, grande asperge !

Dominique : Arrêtez les enfants !

Natasha : Explique-nous, ma chérie.

Sakura : …

Lionel d'une voix douce : Tu veux que je le fasse ?

Sakura fit un oui de la tête. Lionel éclaircit la voix puis répéta mot pour mot ce que Sakura avait dit. Personne ne disait rien quand Lionel eut terminé le récit.

Thomas énervé : **je m'en doutais ! je hais ce gars-là !**

Dominique : Calme-toi, Thomas. Pour le moment, il n'a pas mis sa menace exécution.

Natasha : Sakura, tu dois être très prudente maintenant. Ne reste pas toute seule à aucun moment. Quelle que soit la situation, tu restes bien avec Lionel. Tu peux même aller directement chez Lionel si tu n'as pas envie de rentrer ici mais préviens-nous pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

Thomas : Mais Maman…

Dominique : Aie confiance, Thomas ! Sakura a besoin de son soutien en plus du tien et du notre. (Il se tourna ver sa fille) Sakura, as-tu rendu la bague ?

Sakura : J'ai essayé mais il avait refusé…

Natasha : Ma pauvre chérie, il n'est vraiment pas bien ce garçon.

Dominique : Il est tard, allez vous coucher les enfants.

Natasha : Lionel, tu peux rester dormir ici.

Lionel : C'est ce que je vais faire. J'avais promis de rester près de Sakura.

Thomas : Mais Maman…

Natasha : Thomas, tu ne vas pas recommencer ?

Thomas : J'ai rien dit.

Un petit sourire de victoire apparut sur les lèvres de Lionel qui montait avec Sakura dans la chambre. Ils firent leurs devoirs ensemble puis ils allèrent se coucher dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Confidence… 

Le lendemain, Brandon remarqua que Sakura l'évitait et il était furieux. Il alla la retrouver profitant que Lionel ne serait pas là et l'entraîna dans un coin un peu désert. Apeurée, Sakura tenta de le fuir mais elle ne put faire un geste car Brandon la maintenait fermement dans ses bras.

Brandon : As-tu réfléchi, Sakura ? Il n'y a aucune raison que tu me quittes !

Sakura : **si ! je te l'ai déjà dit ! jamais je ne retournerai avec toi !**

Brandon : **tu reviens avec moi ou il arrivera d'abord malheur à ta famille !**

Voix : **toi, tu ferais mieux de la lâcher tout de suite ! sinon j'appelle du secours !**

Sakura : Lionel !

Sakura se dégagea des bras de Brandon et se cacha derrière Lionel. Ce dernier jeta un regard glacial à Brandon…

Lionel : Elle ne veut plus de toi alors fous-lui la paix !

Brandon : Tu te trompes mon cher, elle est ma fiancée !

Lionel se tourna vers Sakura : Tu as la bague ?

Sakura lui donna la bague : Oui.

Lionel prit la boite de velours puis il se retourna vers Brandon et la lui jeta à la figure. Brandon rattrapa la boite…

Lionel : Elle rompe les fiançailles pour de bon ! Elle essaie de te rendre la bague de fiançailles parce qu'elle ne veut plus être ta femme !

Brandon : Sakura, tu n'as pas donné la vraie raison !

Sakura : **t'es vraiment con ! je t'ai dit que je ne t'aime pas ! je me suis trompée ! je ne veux plus être ta femme ! C'était une erreur ! ce n'est pas toi que j'aime !**

Brandon : Tu me quittes parce que tu en aimes un autre ?!

Sakura : T'as tout compris !

Brandon : Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne renoncerai pas à toi si facilement ! Tu verras, tu me reviendras ! Je garde la bague de fiançailles jusqu'au jour où tu te rendras compte que c'est moi que tu aimes ! Sinon, tu sais ce qui se passera…

Il s'en alla avec la boite en laissant Sakura et Lionel. La jeune fille trembla de peur tandis que Lionel la serra contre lui.

Lionel : ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une solution.

Sakura : Je ne veux pas revenir avec lui. Il menace de faire du mal à ma famille…

Lionel : Mais il est complètement malade ?! Il faudra être prudent puis s'il persiste, il faudra faire quelque chose !

Sakura : Oui.

Lionel : Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me lâches plus d'une semelle chaque seconde à part que tu es chez toi mais en aucun cas tu ne dois rester seule.

Sakura : Je sais.

Le soir venu, Lionel avait raccompagné sa petite amie chez elle. Thomas les attendait car il s'inquiétait même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Thomas : Tu veux bien nous laisser seuls un moment, petit monstre ?

Sakura : **thomaaaaaaaassssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lionel ne comprit pas pourquoi Thomas voulait lui parler mais il insista auprès de Sakura d'un regard pour qu'elle les laisse seuls un petit moment. La jeune fille accepta pour faire plaisir à son petit ami et monta dans la chambre. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seul à seul au salon. Un long silence s'installa…

Thomas en brisant le silence : Je crois qu'on a des explications tous les deux…

Lionel ??????

Thomas : Tu sais, je suis trop protecteur envers ma petite sœur… Elle tout ce qui me reste de ma mère… Tu comprends, j'ai du mal à la laisser à un autre…

Lionel : Je comprends car moi aussi je suis très protecteur envers mes sœurs malgré leurs âges. Je ne les laissais jamais à des garçons qui n'étaient pas digne d'elles.

Thomas : Tu as combien de sœur ?

Lionel : 4…

Thomas : … Dis, promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais souffrir ma sœur !

Lionel : Je le promets.

Thomas : Finalement, j'aurai préféré que ce soit toi son petit ami et pas l'autre crétin.

Lionel : Hein ?

Thomas : Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

Lionel rouge :M… Mais… Co… Comment le sais-tu ?

Thomas : Tu la protèges au péril de ta vie, non ?

Lionel : Oui.

Thomas : Je suis prêt à te laisser ma petite sœur mais prends bien soin d'elle.

Lionel : Oui. Au fait il faudra que tu fasses attention à l'avenir car Brandon prépare un mauvais coup. Il a l'intention de faire souffrir Sakura en passant par la famille. Je me suis chargé moi-même pour la bague mais Brandon n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner. Je crains le pire ! Il ne sait pas que c'est moi le nouveau petit ami de Sakura.

Thomas : On fera attention. Je vais aller la voir.

Thomas monta et alla dans la chambre de Sakura tandis que Lionel resta au salon. Thomas entra dans la chambre de Sakura et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

Thomas : Sakura ? Je peux te parler ?

Sakura : Oui bien sûr.

Thomas : Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime, petite sœur. Je voudrai que tu sois heureuse avec celui que tu aimes vraiment…

Sakura : Pourtant tu détestes Lionel ! Pourquoi ?

Thomas : Parce qu'il prenait la personne auquel j'y tiens beaucoup. Je savais qu'il t'aimait mais toi, tu aimais l'autre. A ta place, j'aurai préféré depuis longtemps Lionel que ce Brandon. Seulement c'était à toi de te rendre compte de tes propres sentiments. Sakura, Je préfère Lionel comme mon beau-frère que cet autre abruti.

Sakura : L'affaire est réglée. C'est Lionel que j'aime, pas Brandon. Mais la bataille ne fait que commencer. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit plus tôt ? Je veux dire avant que je n'accepte la demande de Brandon ?

Thomas : Peur… J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas m'écouter…

Sakura : On n'en parle plus, Thomas. Dès que Brandon acceptera sa défaite, je serai avec Lionel. Je l'aime plus que tout.

Sakura était heureuse de voir que Thomas apprécie Lionel. Un peu plus tard, Thomas descendit et Lionel rejoignit Sakura. Cette dernière embrassa fougueusement Lionel qui le lui rendit avec passion.

Thomas : Soyez heureux tous les deux… Battez-vous pour votre amour.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Le plan de Tiffany 

C'était vendredi et c'était la fête. Sakura était venue avec Lionel. Tiffany et tout le gang étaient présents y compris Brandon. Tiffany remarqua que Sakura était accrochée au bras de Lionel et elle se demanda pourquoi…

Tiffany : Sakura ? Je peux te parler en privé ?

Sakura : Oui bien sûr…

Lionel : Je veille sur toi de loin, Sakura.

Sakura : Oui.

La Fleur de Cerisier s'éloigna avec Tiffany dans un coin de la salle près de la sortie de secours tandis que Lionel ne quitta pas des yeux sa petite amie.

Tiffany : Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu ne lâches plus Lionel alors que tu es normalement fiancée à Brandon. Dis-moi la vérité, Sakura. Je suis ta meilleure amie.

Sakura : … Tu te souviens, l'autre jour, tu m'avais vue avec la joue rougie ?

Tiffany : Oui, je me souviens. Qui t'avait fait ça ?

Sakura : Brandon.

Tiffany surprise : Quoi ?!

Sakura : Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'est pas Brandon que j'aime. J'ai voulu rompre avec lui mais il a refusé et il m'a giflé.

Tiffany : Celui que tu aimes est Lionel ?

Sakura : Oui

Tiffany : Que se passerait-il si tu ne rompes pas avec Brandon ?

Sakura : Je serai toujours le jouet de Brandon.

Tiffany effarée : Oh mon dieu… Sakura, tu dois le quitter !

Sakura : C'est ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire mais Brandon ne veut pas. Lionel lui a rendu ma bague mais… Je suis menacée pour que je reste avec lui !

Tiffany : Mais c'est un malade ?!

Sakura : Que puis-je faire ?

Tiffany : j'ai une petite idée…

Tiffany chuchota à l'oreille de Sakura qui se mit à rougir. Quant à Brandon, il ne quittait pas des yeux Sakura. Il se demandait même ce que Tiffany disait à l'oreille de sa fiancée. Sakura était devenue rouge pivoine tandis que Tiffany souriait…

Sakura gênée : Mais… Mais… Tu… Tu… Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ?

Tiffany : Disons que je ne sais pas. Tu peux toujours essayer.

Sakura : Et si Brandon veut une preuve ?

Tiffany : Sakura, fais ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis sûre que Lionel serait d'accord. Si tu lui dis que c'est le seul moyen pour que Brandon te lâche, je suis certaine qu'il acceptera !

Sakura : Si tu le dis.

Soudain Brandon s'approcha de Sakura tandis que Lionel se dépêcha de rejoindre sa copine avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le Chinois était plus rapide que Brandon et se mit entre lui et Sakura.

Brandon furieux : Dégage chinois de merde !

Lionel froid : T'as pas encore compris ? Sakura et toi c'est fini !

Brandon : Sakura, je t'avais prévenu qu'il arriverait malheur à ta famille ! D'ailleurs, il y a une personne que tu connais très bien…

Sakura paniquée : Thomas ?

Brandon : Non son ami…

Sakura : **mathieu ?!**

Lionel : **qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!**

Brandon : Un accident… Volontaire ! Il est à l'hôpital il y a une demi-heure. Tu vois, Sakura. Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter ! Et puis, je suis sûr que celui que tu crois aimer ne t'aime pas assez !

Lionel : Là, tu te trompes lourdement Brandon !

Brandon surpris : Hein ?

Sakura : …

Tiffany : Lionel non !

Lionel se tut tandis que Tiffany chassa Brandon. Elle se tourna vers son ami et chuchota à son oreille ce qu'il devrait faire avec Sakura. Lionel accepta puis il saisit la main de Sakura pour aller danser.

Sakura : Lionel, Qu'est ce que Tiffany t'a dit ?

Lionel : Heu… Saki ?

Sakura : Oui ?

Lionel : Veux-tu venir chez moi ce soir ? On ne dérangerait pas tes parents en rentrant…

Sakura : Oui ! D'ailleurs, je leur avais dit que j'allais chez toi après la fête.

Lionel sourit : D'accord.

Les deux amoureux dansèrent quand le cellulaire de Sakura sonna. La jeune fille répondit et apprit par Thomas que Mathieu allait bien et qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Rassurée, Sakura l'annonça à Lionel qui l'entraîna sur une danse sensuelle pour fêter la nouvelle.

Sakura et Lionel : Je pourrai mettre à exécution le plan de Tiffany…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Nuit inoubliable 

La soirée toucha à sa fin, tout le monde rentra chez eux pour aller se coucher. Lionel emmena Sakura chez lui. Lionel pensa à ce que lui avait dit Tiffany…

Flash back :

Tiffany : Lionel, il ne faut pas dévoiler maintenant que tu es avec Sakura mais dans deux mois environ. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je suis sûre que Sakura aimerait avoir un enfant de toi et pas celui de Brandon. A toi de jouer !

Fin Flash Back

Lionel saisit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna dans sa chambre puis il la fixa de ses yeux remplis de désir ce qui fit frémir de plaisir Sakura. La Fleur de Cerisier pensa aux paroles de sa meilleure amie…

Flash back :

Tiffany : Il ne te reste une seule chose à faire Sakura… Donne-toi à Lionel corps et âme et une surprise t'attendra au bout de deux mois environ si tu ne te protèges pas ! Brandon n'oserait pas te reprendre si tu fais ce que je t'ai dit.

Fin de flash back

Sakura : Lionel… Il y a un seul moyen pour que Brandon me lâche…

Lionel surpris : Tiffany t'en a parlé ?

Sakura rouge : Heu en quelque sorte… Je ne sais ce qu'elle t'a dit…

Lionel : Saki, est ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Sakura : Oui.

Doucement, Lionel se pencha sur Sakura et se mit à l'embrasser tendrement tout en faisant quelques pas pour la faire tomber sur le lit. Le baiser échangé devenait de plus en plus passionné. Lionel passa ses mains sur le corps de Sakura et se mit à lui ôter lentement sa jolie robe dévoilant sa peau. Sakura se retrouvait en sous-vêtement alors que Lionel était encore tout habillé. La Fleur de Cerisier l'embrassa tout en lui ôtant sa chemise. Elle descendit vers son torse et le bécota en passant sa langue jusqu'à qu'elle rencontre son pantalon tandis que Lionel se mit en devoir d'enlever le soutien gorge. Il poussa Sakura pour l'allonger sur le lit et lui ôta complètement son sous-vêtement. Il se pencha sur sa poitrine et se mit à titiller la pointe de son sein tandis que Sakura soupira de plaisir. Puis Sakura inversa les rôles, Elle se mit à califourchon sur Lionel et se mit à déboutonner le pantalon de celui qu'elle aimait et tira sur la braguette mais elle hésita dès qu'elle sentit une bosse qui tendait les vêtements du jeune homme au niveau de son entrejambe. Lionel profita de son hésitation pour lui ôter le dernier rempart de Sakura.

La situation devenait gênante pour Sakura car Lionel était encore en pantalon. Le Chinois se pencha sur sa petite amie et l'embrassa pour la rassurer. Les mains de Sakura reprirent là où elle s'était arrêtée et la jeune fille ôta le pantalon et le boxer de son ami qui se retrouva dans la même situation que Sakura. La jeune fille se mit à le caresser la partie la plus intime du garçon qui grimaça pour que Sakura s'arrête. Il renversa la situation et rendit la même torture en introduisant 2 doigts dans l'antre chaud et humide, la caressant à l'intérieur, de sa petite amie qui le supplia de s'arrêter. Lionel se positionna entre ses jambes, lui écarta les cuisses et se fondit en elle d'une poussée brutale. Sakura avait si mal et versait des larmes lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur lancinante venir mais elle empêcha celui qu'elle aimait partir. Il attendit que la douleur passa bridant son désir. Il se coucha totalement sur elle et mordilla doucement le creux de son cou. D'une pression sur les épaules, la fleur de cerisier l'incita de continuer tandis que le jeune homme fit un mouvement des hanches emportant les deux êtres au 7ème ciel. Juste comme la jouissance la submergeait, il sentit exploser son propre plaisir en elle donc il était trop tard pour se retirer. Il retomba dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit avec elle. Sakura était heureuse pour la première fois et se serra contre lui.

Le lendemain après midi, Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de Lionel. Elle se souvenait de la nuit dernière et se mit à rougir quand Lionel se réveilla. Lui aussi se souvenait de la nuit passée. Ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent pour aller manger.

Lionel : Tu as bien dormi ?

Sakura : Oui ! Et toi ?

Lionel : Merveilleusement !

L'après midi, ils passèrent leur temps à se promener puis à s'amuser chez Lionel. Le soir, Sakura appela ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle restait chez Lionel. Pendant ce temps, Brandon réfléchissait à un moyen pour faire revenir Sakura auprès de lui…

Brandon : Sakura, une fois que tu me reviendras, je te dépucellerai dans l'immédiat ! Tu seras définitivement à moi !

Entre temps, Tiffany espéra que son plan va marcher. Elle espérait tant que Sakura l'a écouté. Chez Lionel, les deux amoureux passaient la nuit ensemble comme la veille. Sakura aimait Lionel et elle était prête à tout pour être avec lui. Elle avait été plus loin dans sa relation avec Lionel, plus loin qu'avec Brandon.

Sakura : C'était avec Lionel que je voulais un enfant…

Lionel : Je suis tellement heureux d'être avec Sakura. Je la protégerai au péril de ma vie !

Le dimanche, la journée entre Sakura et Lionel se passa merveilleusement. Ils profitaient d'être ensemble tant qu'ils ne voient pas Brandon. Quelque part dans la ville, quelqu'un eut un accident…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Angoisse 

Le cellulaire de Sakura sonna et la jeune fille répondit…

Voix : Un membre de ta famille vient d'avoir un accident. Reviens-moi si tu ne veux pas d'autres malheurs !

Sakura paniquée : Qui a un accident, Brandon ?

Brandon : Ton cher grand frère ! Et c'est volontaire car c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

Sakura : Assassin !

Brandon : Reviens-moi ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt de coucher avec un autre que moi !

La communication se coupa tandis que Sakura se jeta dans les bras de Lionel. Ce dernier la serra contre lui pour lui redonner courage. La Fleur de Cerisier expliqua au Chinois la conversation qu'elle avait eu quelques instants plus tôt. Lionel émit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres.

Lionel : Il est d'ailleurs trop tard. Dès qu'on l'avait fait, tu avais perdu du sang. La trace est restée puisque je n'ai pas encore changé mes draps. S'il t'avais dit ça, il te voulais vierge. Je pense qu'il ne te voudra plus s'il apprend que tu ne l'es plus.

Sakura : Oui, tu as raison. Je vais appeler Papa et Maman pour savoir comment va Thomas.

Lionel : Oui. Tu peux utiliser le téléphone fixe.

Sakura : Merci Lio.

Sakura composa le numéro de ses parents sur le fixe de Lionel et mit le haut parleur pour que son petit ami participe à la conversation.

Voix : Oui ?

Sakura : Maman ? C'est moi Sakura !

Natasha : Oh Sakura, j'allais t'appeler.

Sakura : Comment va Thomas ?

Natasha : Il est dans un profond coma ! Qui a provoqué l'accident ?

Sakura : …

Lionel : Brandon.

Natasha : Il devient vraiment dangereux !

Sakura : Faîtes attention ! Il faut attendre le réveil de Thomas pour porter plainte !

Natasha : Oui tu as raison. Sakura, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes chez Lionel pendant quelques jours. Tu pourras passer à la maison pour récupérer tes affaires quand tu veux.

Sakura : Oui Maman.

Le soir venu, sakura n'arrivait pas à dormir comme Lionel. Tous les deux se mirent à jouer à un jeu de cartes puis ils se mirent à s'entraîner leur magie. Peu après leur entraînement, ils se couchèrent et se laissaient aller à leurs ébats amoureux avant de dormir l'un conte l'autre.

Une semaine avait passé et Thomas n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Sakura évita Brandon le plus possible en restant auprès de Lionel, Tiffany et le gang. Quant à Brandon, il était toujours furieux car celle qu'il aime l'ignorait complètement.

Brandon : Continue comme ça Sakura et la prochaine victime sera une de tes amies ! Tu as tort de ne pas prendre mes menaces au sérieux !

Le soir après les cours, Sakura et Lionel passèrent chez les Gauthier. Natasha remit une lettre à sakura qui s'empressa de la lire avant de pousser un cri d'angoisse ce qui alerta Lionel. Ce dernier prit la lettre et la lit à son tour…

_« Ma chère Sakura,_

_Tu dois prendre au sérieux ce que je t'ai dit._

_Ne me quitte pas sinon ce sera tes amis y compris ce chinois qui iront à l'hôpital !_

_D'ailleurs, je te laisse 3 mois pour te décider !_

_Surtout ne te donne à personne ! Tu es à moi !_

_Si tu l'as fait alors je ferai de sorte que ta chère Tiffany subisse un viol inoubliable_

_y compris toi !_

_Ton Bandon »_

Lionel : Le salaud ! Sakura, ne t'en fais pas. On a 3 mois pour réagir. Espérons seulement que Thomas se réveille avant.

Sakura : Oui… Tu as raison.

Sakura récupéra ses affaires puis elle alla chez lionel. Elle était si angoissée mais la présence de son petit ami finit par l'apaiser et de mieux supporter le malheur. Ils allèrent se coucher en oubliant de mettre un pyjama. En fait, ils n'en avaient plus besoin depuis qu'ils avaient passé leur nuit ensemble après la fête. Lionel se mit à embrasser Sakura avec passion tandis qu'il se positionna entre ses jambes, lui écarta les cuisses et se fondit en elle d'une poussée brutale. Il se coucha totalement sur elle et mordilla doucement le creux de son cou avant de faire un mouvement des hanches emportant les deux êtres au 7ème ciel. Juste comme la jouissance la submergeait, il sentit exploser son propre plaisir en elle donc il était trop tard pour se retirer. Il retomba dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit avec elle. Sakura était heureuse pour la première fois et se serra contre lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Hong Kong 

2 mois avaient passé et Thomas était toujours dans le coma. La classe de Sakura et de Lionel organisa un voyage de 2 semaines à Hong Kong. Lionel demanda au professeur la permission de séjourner chez lui avec Sakura et Tiffany. Le professeur accepta à la grande joie des trois amis mais à la grande colère de Brandon. Ce dernier voulait se faire des deux filles mais son plan échoua à cause de Lionel. Le soir venu, Lionel appela sa mère pour la prévenir de son arrivée dans 2 jours en compagnie de ses 2 amies. Après sa conversation téléphonique avec sa mère, Lionel sentit Sakura se blottir dans ses bras.

Lionel : Tu as peur ?

Sakura : Oui.

Lionel : Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas rencontrer ma mère, mes 4 sœurs et surtout tu vas retrouver Stéphanie.

Sakura : Oui tu as raison.

Deux jours plus tard, toute la classe prit l'avion pour Hong Kong. Stéphanie attendait ses amies et son cousin. Lorsqu'elle vit Sakura, Tiffany et Lionel, Stéphanie se jeta dans leurs bras. Le professeur laissa les 3 lycéens en bonne compagnie et s'en alla avec le reste de la classe à un hôtel. Stéphanie accompagna les 3 lycéens chez Yelan Li, la mère de Lionel. C'était le soir et tout le monde était à table pour se faire plus ample connaissance.

Lionel : Sakura, Tiffany, je vous présente ma mère.

Sakura et Tiffany polies : Bonjour Madame.

Yelan : Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Je suis Yelan Li la mère de Lionel.

Lionel : Et voici mes 4 sœurs, Fanlen, Feimei, Futie et Shefa.

Les présentations étaient faites. Sakura était un peu gênée mais Lionel la rassura en posant une main sur sa cuisse sous la table. La Fleur de Cerisier posa sa main sur celle de Lionel pour se donner du courage. Tiffany souriait car elle savait que Sakura sortait avec Lionel. Quant à Stéphanie, Elle était surprise de voir dans les yeux de son cousin un désir ardant pour Sakura. Yelan observait la scène et voyait que son fils avait changé depuis qu'il avait connu Sakura. Un peu plus tard, Yelan et Sakura se retrouvaient seule à seule.

Yelan : ainsi c'est toi la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes.

Sakura : Oui Madame.

Yelan : Elle est très belle et très douce. Je comprends pourquoi Lionel l'aime. Je pense qu'elle pourra le rendre heureux. Sakura, tu dois faire très attention. Quelqu'un veut te faire du mal…

Sakura : Qui veut me faire du mal ?

Yelan : Il est tout près de toi. Il est certainement dans ta classe. Mais tu seras protégée.

Sakura : Qui me protège ?

Yelan : Retiens bien ceci « La Fleur de Cerisier sera protégée par la Pivoine du feu »

Sakura comprit tout de suite que la Pivoine du feu n'était autre que Lionel. Peu après, Elle alla rejoindre Lionel qui l'attendait dans les escaliers. Ils allèrent se coucher dans la chambre du Chinois.

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla dans les bras de Lionel puis elle l'embrassa en guise de bonjour. Peu après, il rejoignirent Tiffany pour le petit déjeuner. Ensuite, ils partirent rejoindre la classe pour les visites. Sakura évita de tenir la main de Lionel devant Brandon qui n'était toujours pas au courant de leur relation.

Pendant ce temps, au Japon, Thomas sortit du coma et vit qu'il était à l'hôpital de Tokyo. Il apprit que Sakura était à Hong Kong avec la classe pour 2 semaines et qu'elle séjournait chez Lionel. Rassuré, Thomas avoua à ses parents que le responsable de l'accident était Brandon.

Natasha : Il va falloir faire vite…

Dominique : Attendons leur retour et on agira à ce moment-là.

Thomas : Lionel est malin. Il a fait exprès d'inviter Sakura et Tiffany chez lui. Ce Brandon va payer pour son crime !

A Hong Kong, Le cellulaire de Sakura sonna en fin d'après midi et la jeune fille répondit. Elle pleura de joie en entendant la voix de son grand frère. La première semaine passa sans qu'il y ait de problème. Brandon ne pouvait pas mettre la suite de ses plans à exécution. Quant à Tiffany, elle espéra que Brandon abandonne Sakura définitivement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Heureux événement 

C'était Dimanche matin, Sakura se réveilla en sursaut et alla immédiatement aux toilettes. Lionel, réveillé en même temps que Sakura, se demanda ce que son amie avait. La Fleur de Cerisier retourna ver son petit ami.

Lionel inquiet : Tu vas bien Saki ?

Sakura : Beuh non chuis malade.

Lionel : Comme on a quartier libre, tu veux faire quelque chose ?

Sakura : Visiter ton jardin !

Lionel : Ok. On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

Sakura : Oui.

Le Chinois et la Japonaise s'habillèrent et allèrent au salon pour le petit déjeuner. En arrivant au salon, Sakura eut une brusque envie d'aller aux toilettes ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Yelan

Yelan : Ces signes… Sakura est enceinte ! Mon fils, tu as prévu quelque chose ?

Lionel : Sakura voudrait visiter le jardin.

Yelan : Je crois que vous le ferez après. Sakura n'a pas l'air d'aller bien alors il faut aller à l'hôpital maintenant.

Un peu plus tard, Yelan, Lionel et Sakura allèrent à l'hôpital. Sakura passa des examens tandis que Lionel passa un test de paternité. Après avoir fini les examens, les 3 personnes attendirent un médecin pour les résultats. Un peu plus tard, un médecin arriva auprès de Sakura…

Médecin : Bonjour Mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Sakura : Bonjour Monsieur. Qu'ai-je ?

Médecin : Toutes mes félicitations ! Vous êtes enceinte !

Sakura : En… Enceinte ?!

Lionel : Oh Saki ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle !

Sakura : O… Oui !

Yelan Mais Sakura, qui est le père ?

Sakura : Je ne peux me tromper de personne. Le père de mon enfant n'est autre que Lionel !

Médecin : En effet c'est bien Monsieur Lionel le père. Le test de paternité ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Félicitations Monsieur Li !

Yelan choquée : Oh mon dieu… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Ta descendance, mon fils !

Lionel : C'est merveilleux Saki ! Je vais être papa !

Sakura : Oui et moi maman !

Sakura, Lionel et Yelan rentrèrent à la maison. Sakura annonça la bonne nouvelle à Tiffany et à Stéphanie qui sautaient de joie comme Fanlen, Feimei, Futie et Shefa. Tiffany prit à part les 2 futurs parents…

Tiffany : Mon plan a fonctionné. Maintenant il va falloir se battre !

Sakura et Lionel : Oui.

Tiffany : Lionel, tu vas pouvoir dévoiler à Brandon que tu sors avec Sakura.

Lionel : Oui. Mais je ne le ferai que quand on sera au Japon.

La dernière semaine du voyage se termina sans embûches. Toute la classe rentrait au Japon. Sakura et lionel allèrent d'abord chez Tiffany pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Suzanne qui sautait de joie.

Suzanne : Ah la descendance de Nathalie !

Sakura et Lionel : Oh non…

Les 2 futurs parents allèrent ensuite chez les Gauthier où ils trouvèrent Dominique, Natasha, Thomas, Mathieu et Kélo.

Sakura : comme vous savez que Brandon me menaçait de vous envoyer tous à l'hôpital, Tiffany a concocté un plan pour faire comprendre à mon ex-fiancé que c'est définitivement terminé entre lui et moi… Papa, Maman, Thomas, Mathieu, Kélo… Je suis enceinte !

Kélo : **quooooooooiiiiiiiiii ?!!**

Thomas : Félicitations petite sœur !

Mathieu : Mais attends… Qui est le père ?

Natasha : Je parie que le père est Lionel !

Sakura : C'est exact !

Kélo : Toi et le morveux ?!

Sakura : Kélo, tu seras privé de gâteaux pendant un mois !

Kélo : **nooooooooooooon !!!!!!!!**

Mathieu : Mon autre moi te dit de cesser d'appeler Lionel « Morveux » si tu ne veux pas que Sakura te prive de gâteaux.

Dominique : Ce n'est pas tout. Il va falloir déposer une plaine contre Brandon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tous : Oui !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : La découverte 

Le lendemain, Sakura et Lionel se comportaient en meilleurs amis à l'école et en présence de Brandon. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas renoncé à Sakura…

Brandon : Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?! Elle n'a pas le droit de me quitter comme ça !!! Je veux découvrir de qui elle est amoureuse ! Elle va le regretter !

Il remarqua que Sakura avait pris du poids mais il ignora q'elle attendait un enfant. Il pensait qu'elle se goinfrait de plus en plus. Le soir après les cours, Brandon suivait Sakura et Lionel qui le semaient facilement grâce à Thomas et à Dominique. Cette situation dura 6 mois. Un soir, Sakura alla voir son médecin qui lui apprit une très bonne nouvelle à propos du bébé…

Sakura rentra chez Lionel grâce à son père qui l'avait croisé en chemin avant que Brandon ait pu l'aborder. La jeune fille retrouva son petit ami affairé à la cuisine.

Sakura : Lionel ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Lionel : Je t'écoute Sakura chérie.

Sakura : Lionel… J'attends… Des jumeaux !

Lionel surpris : Des jumeaux ?! Tu es sûre ?

Sakura : Oui Lionel chéri.

Lionel : Ce… C'est merveilleux ! Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !

Sakura : Et ce n'est pas tout ! On aura un garçon et une fille !

Lionel : Je suis si heureux !

Sakura était à son 6ème mois de grossesse quand un après midi, Brandon surprit sa fiancée dans les bras de Lionel en train de l'embrasser dans le parc de pingouin.

Brandon : **sakura !**

Les deux amoureux cessèrent de s'embrasser et firent face à Brandon. Ce dernier se rapprocha de sa fiancée et la saisit brutalement, l'arrachant des bras de Lionel.

Brandon en la secouant violemment : Comment oses-tu ?! Ne me dis pas que c'est lui que tu aimes maintenant ?!

Lionel : **arrête de la secouer ! elle est enceinte !!!!!!**

Brandon lâcha Sakura qui faillit de tomber à la renverse si Lionel ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

Brandon surpris : Enceinte ?! (Il regarda le ventre arrondi de la jeune fille) Tu n'as pas fait ça toute seule ?!

Sakura : Mais tu es vraiment stupide !

Brandon : C'est pas possible ! Tu es à moi !

Sakura : Le plan de Tiffany tombe à l'eau !

Lionel : Il est coriace ! En tout cas, tu n'est pas son père !

Brandon : Normal ! Je hais les enfants ! Si je suis avec Sakura c'est pour elle et pas pour les gamins ! Dans un couple, on n'a pas besoin d'enfants pour prouver notre amour !

Sakura : Tu es vraiment bête ! Les enfants sont une preuve d'amour entre deux êtres qui s'aiment ! Si tu hais les enfants, hé bien tu n'en feras jamais à ta femme ! Et si elle en veut, qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

Brandon : Je préfère être sans enfants ! Si ma femme en veut, elle n'a qu'à aller en adopter !

Sakura : Tu es bien cruel ! Un enfant est le fruit d'un amour entre deux âmes sœurs !

Brandon : Très bien ! Tu es partiellement libre mais je te jure que je te récupérerai dès que l'enfant sera né !

Sur ce, Brandon quitta la jeune fille qui avait compris qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Lionel avait compris que le plan de Tiffany avait fonctionné partiellement. Sakura appela sa cousine en arrivant à la maison pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le mariage et l'ultime confrontation 

Tiffany était un peu déçue mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sakura et Lionel profitaient d'être ensemble à chaque instant d'être ensemble même au lycée. Dès le début des vacances La famille Kinomoto, la famille Daidouji et Lionel rendaient visite à la famille Li. Ils retrouvèrent Anthony qui fut très surpris de l'état de Sakura…

Anthony : Sakura… Tu attends un enfant ?

Sakura : Oui mais ce sont des jumeaux !

Anthony : Félicitations Sakura, le père de ces enfants est Brandon ?

Lionel : Non ! C'est moi !

Anthony n'en revenait pas car Sakura ne lui en avait pas parlé. Le soir venu, Lionel discutait avec sa mère, Anthony et Tiffany de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Brandon. Tiffany avait aussi raconté à Anthony toute l'histoire.

Lionel : Maman, puis-je épouser Sakura ?

Yelan : En as-tu parlé à Sakura ?

Lionel : Pas encore mais je peux ?

Yelan : Oui.

Tiffany : Tu as trouvé quelque chose de mieux adapté pour qu'il abandonne !

Lionel : Ce n'est pas pour ça, Tiffany mais pour les enfants !

Anthony : Ah je préfère ça !

Le lendemain, Lionel alla dans une bijouterie et acheta une bague pour sa Sakura. De retour à la maison, il alla voir Sakura…

Lionel : Saki chérie ?

Sakura : Oui Lionel chéri ?

Le jeune chinois mit un genou à terre et lui tendit une petite boite où se reposait une belle bague en forme de fleur de cerisier blanche et rose.

Lionel : Sakura, cela n'a rien à voir avec Brandon. Je t'aime plus que ma vie. Je suis très heureux d'être le père de deux enfants que j'ai avec toi alors veux-tu m'épouser ?

Sakura : Oui je le veux !

Lionel mit la bague au doigt puis il embrassa sa fiancée tendrement sur ses lèvres.

Sakura et Lionel : Mon âme sœur, ma moitié…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et allèrent annoncer la nouvelle à toute la famille puis ils décidèrent de se marier à la mairie de Hong-Kong la semaine suivante. Yelan, Sonomi et Dominique préparèrent le mariage civil mais ils abandonnèrent la fête en raison de l'état de Sakura. Une semaine plus tard c'était le grand jour, le mariage avait lieu publiquement mais un peu discret. Tout le monde était heureux pour Sakura et Lionel. Puis les vacances se terminèrent, tous ceux qui vivaient à Tomoéda, rentraient chez eux. 4 mois plus tard, Sakura avait mis au monde deux beaux bébés mais la jeune mère reçut une lettre de Brandon…

_« Sakura,_

_La comédie n'a que trop duré ! Il est temps que tu me reviennes !_

_Si tu ne le fais pas, je te jures que tu vas le regretter !_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas mariée car je veux t'épouser !_

_Sinon je te conseille de divorcer dans l'immédiat_

_Et surtout d'abandonner ces enfants et ce Lionel_

_Qui ne sont pas pour toi !_

_Tu m'appartiens !_

_Brandon »_

Sakura avait peur pour ses enfants et Lionel. Elle appela son grand frère qui travaillait à la police avec Mathieu pour la menace de Brandon. Thomas et Mathieu arrivèrent chez Lionel pour récupérer la lettre de menace afin de faire échouer le plan de ce malade. Pourtant un après-midi, Brandon arriva chez les Li en l'absence de Lionel. Sakura revenait des courses et lorsqu'elle voulut fermer sa porte d'entrée, Brandon s'invita chez elle.

Brandon : Maintenant tu vas m'épouser, Sakura !

Sakura : Jamais ! Je suis déjà mariée !

Brandon : Pas de soucis ! Tu vas divorcer !

Sakura : C'est vraiment impossible ! je ne suis pas mariée au Japon mais à Hong Kong ! De plus j'aime mon mari plus que tout !

Brandon : Ah oui ? On verra ça ! Je vais te montrer comment je fais l'amour à une femme moi !

Sur ce, Brandon la saisit brutalement et l'entraîna dans la chambre de la jeune femme où il la jeta sur le lit puis il se jeta sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger en se servant de tout son corps. Il arracha les vêtements de Sakura, ôtant soutien gorge et culotte d'un coup puis il se déshabilla complètement à toute vitesse. Il rattrapa Sakura qui tentait de le fuir et se coucha sur elle en pétrissant les seins de la jeune femme avec sauvagerie tout en l'embrassant pour étouffer les cris de Sakura. Il écarta brutalement les cuisses de la jeune femme et se fondit en elle avec violence puis il commença son va et vient avec une lenteur délibérée. Brandon mit la main sur la bouche de Sakura…

Brandon : Tu vois ? Je peux faire mieux que ton Chinois ! Tu es à moi !

Brandon accéléra le rythme avec violence puis ralentit pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. C'était à ce moment-là que Lionel rentra en compagnie de Thomas et de Mathieu ainsi une autre personne de la police. Ils entendirent la voix de Brandon…

Brandon : Tu sens, Sakura ? Je suis en toi !

Lionel, fou de rage, se dirigea dans la chambre nuptiale et se rua sur Brandon qui dut se dégager du corps de Sakura avec violence. Thomas et Mathieu saisirent le violeur et l'emmenèrent loin de la jeune femme. Lionel aida sa femme en pleurs à enfiler une robe de chambre puis il la berça amoureusement pour la calmer. Sakura était traumatisée mais elle avait confiance en son mari qui prendrait son temps pour qu'elle se réhabitue à son contact. Lionel avait ensuite emmené sa femme à l'hôpital pour s'assurer si tout allait bien. Il apprit qu'elle n'était pas enceinte ni qu'elle avait attrapé le sida et cela le rassura. Quant à Brandon, il était jugé coupable et condamné à plusieurs années de prison. Depuis l'arrestation de Brandon, Sakura et Lionel vivaient pleinement leurs amour avec les jumeaux. Ils avaient un fils du nom de Shaolan, un petit garçon qui ressemble physiquement à son père mais il possédait les yeux de sa mère et une fille du nom de Nathalie, une petite fille qui ressemble physiquement à sa mère mais elle possédait les yeux de son père.

Fin

4


End file.
